


Her pack.

by she_wolf06



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_wolf06/pseuds/she_wolf06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya vuelve a Poniente luego de varios años y se encuentra con un antiguo miembro de su manada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic y estoy algo nerviosa, lo siento si arruino parte de nuestra amada saga...  
> ¡George R. R. Martin es el jefe!

Arya había pertenecido a Invernalia en su niñez, había recorrido sus pasillos extrañamente cálidos, había lanzado flechas en el patio de armas y había cabalgado por todos los lugares en que se podía, pero cuando volvió a su hogar, una parte de ella se sintió vacía, cabalgó hacia el muro con los dientes castañeando y su espíritu ardiendo.

Su tiempo en Braavos había afectado en su carácter, aunque sus actitudes distintivas aun estaban ahí, había regresado a Poniente justo antes de la gran batalla contra los Otros, donde el que creía su hermano y que siempre había sido su primo, Jon, combatió esgrimiendo firmemente a Dueña de Luz, al lado de la Reina Dragón.

La vida, el calor, el fuego y el verano triunfaron sobre la muerte, el frío, el invierno y el hielo, la neblina se deshizo cuando el último de los Otros dio un grito agónico y se deshizo, atravesado por la majestuosa espada mágica, los ojos grises del Príncipe que Fue Prometido indicaron que todo estaría bien.

Entonces vio los cálidos ojos azules en el rostro de un hombre fuerte y grande, quien corrió hacia ella y tomó su delgado rostro entre sus manos ásperas.

Ella hizo lo mismo sin pensar, luego recordó que cuando él era un joven la había dejado, sin importarle si era de su manada o no, en ese momento, Arya le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y corrió hacia el Muro.

La mirada de Lord Baratheon no se despegó un momento de ella mientras quemaban lo que quedaba de la batalla, en su apuesto rostro había una expresión mezcla del dolor y la testarudez, lo que indicaba que esta pensando arduamente.

Los próximos meses fueron reganándose la confianza que antes tenían, incluso su relación avanzó más, compartiendo el lecho algunas veces, refugiándose en el calor del otro.

Todos sus cercanos estuvieron presentes cuando ellos se juraron amor frente al Arciano de Invernalia, él era suyo y ella era de él, y nada más importaba.

Bastión de Tormentas los acogió, los señores de las casas menores confiaban en Lord y Lady Baratheon, Nymeria aullaba en sus sueños, recordaba a su amiga, pero ella también tenía una manada ahora.

Arya había pasado por muchos lugares desde que había tenido un hogar, en ese momento, viendo como Gendry, su esposo, dormía plácidamente al lado de sus tres hijos de ojos azules y cabello negro, supo que volvía a pertenecer a un lugar, ellos eran suyos y ella les pertenecía, eran su manada.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
